


Alternativity

by In_Arcadia_IO



Category: A Perfect Murder, Elizabethtown, LOTR RPS AU
Genre: AU Cross-over A perfect muder / Elizabethtown, Alternate Universe - A perfect murder, LOTR RPS AU - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Arcadia_IO/pseuds/In_Arcadia_IO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew gladly skips his lunch for stolen kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternativity

The room smells of turpentine, dry timbers and dust. In summer, when the sun shines through the high windows above, the dust particles dance in the air, spiralling dreamily, caught in rays of light. There are traces of dried-up machine oil on the concrete floor together with colour splatters, red, blue and white. There’s dried colour on David’s fingers, and sometimes in his hair.

David’s hands are rough, calloused finger tips and palms, and yet his touch can be so gentle. Though not today. Today, there’s no time for gentleness, no time at all.

Drew gladly skips his lunch for stolen kisses tasting of coffee and cigarettes. Drew’s not hungry; it’s so hot today. The heat’s almost stifling, even here, under the high ceiling. There are no shutters to keep the sun out, but a few windows are covered by planes of dark blue cloth David mounted a while ago

And so it comes that they lie in the shades, while the major part of the studio is still drenched in sunlight.

David’s skin shimmers wetly, his hair’s messed up, clinging to his neck in damp streaks. Drew arches up to lick up the drop of sweat rolling down David’s cheek. Pinned to the mattress by the weight of David’s body, Drew can’t move much.

He wants to take David’s face in his hands and kiss him, kiss him, eat him alive. But he can’t. David’s holding him down, grasping Drew’s hands firmly, their fingers entwined over Drew’s head. But it’s a good thing that Drew has something to hold on to, that David keeps him anchored, as Drew’s is slowly unravelling under David’s touches, point of no return long past.

Drew’s lips are tingling; it’s as if his whole body is vibrating. David’s sleakwethot glide against Drew’s skin and into his body is driving him wild. The muscles on David’s shoulders flex as he thrusts again, hitting home once more, but then he stops.

Drew opens his eyes in wonder and finds David looking down on him. There’s something dark and inexplicable in David’s dark bluegreen gaze that Drew finds disturbing.

“What?” Drew gasps, grinding his hips and pushing himself down on David again. They both shudder with pleasure at the contact. “Don’t stop.”

“I could be in Belize now, if I hadn’t met you,” David says with a low, toneless voice. “Wallowing in money.”

Drew’s eyes widen, he doesn’t understand.

“What … what do you want to tell me?”

David pulls away and settles back on his knees. Drew lies before him, legs spread wide, so open, so vulnerable. His heart’s beating in his throat. And once more, he feels like such a failure.

David leans over again, propped up on his elbowns. Very tenderly, he wipes a wet curl from Drew’s forehead. He shakes _What was I thinking? I was mad._ \- and inhales deeply. 

“That I’m glad I cancelled that, 'assignment'. This is way better than Belize.”

David’s hands slide under Drew’s knees, pulling him closer again. His breath ghosts along the length of Drew’s erect cock before he give Drew a lazy lascivious lick, root to tip. Drew shivers; his voice is thick with emotion. “You may regret it …”

David gives him a long, soulful look. Then a smile breaks on his face, like the sun coming out again after the rain. 

“No, not for a second.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess if you haven't seen A Perfect Murder you may not fully realize the implications of David's choice. Still I hope this ficlet makes sense in a way. Or works at least as a PWP.


End file.
